Un pandillero para recordar
by Mitchin Hatake
Summary: “…Mitsui, Mitsui!. – Escuchas al publico aclamar al encestador, escuchas en voces desconocidas el apellido que tanto te costó descubrir... " NO YAOI. Mitsui X Ti :P


**UN PANDILLERO PARA RECORDAR.**

"…Mitsui, Mitsui!!. – Escuchas al publico aclamar al encestador, escuchas en voces desconocidas el apellido que tanto te costó descubrir. Sonríes ampliamente, y aunque él no forme parte de tu vida, te muestras orgullosa y levantas el rostro en alto; tú lo conociste… y él te salvó."

Mitchi X Ti. ;-)… No Yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡¡Wolas a todas(os)!! _

_Éste es mi primer fic por ésta página y en éste fandom. Como se podrán dar cuenta Mitsui (Me declaro enamorada eternamente de él .… ¡Es mi favorito en SD!) lleva un rol principal en ésta historia que es de un solo capítulo; muy corto. Pero, tú eres la protagonista _

_Nunca desearía que te pasara algo como lo que escribí para que conocieras a alguien como Mitsui, sólo es un experimento :P… ¡No me maten!… Espero que les guste._

_Ya saben que ningún personaje de Slam Dunk es mío, pertenecen al mejor mangaka del mundo, Takehiko Inoue._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él tiene el balón, da un maravilloso salto, tira y… ¡¡Canasta!!, ¡¡El partido se empata!!

Saltas en tu lugar emocionada, gritando, deleitándote en ésa euforia que te causa el sólo hecho de ver a diez chicos en la duela peleando con fuerza.

Te unes a los exaltados gritos de los asistentes que alientan al equipo; a pesar de ser sólo una voz más entre el mar de gente, a pesar de que él no sepa que estás en ése lugar.

Cada pase, cada rebote, cada tiro, cada dribleo; es discutido como si se vivieran los últimos segundos del partido. Tu corazón late rápidamente emocionado.

-- ¡¡Mitsui, Mitsui, Mitsui, Mitsui!!. – Escuchas al publico aclamar al encestador, escuchas en voces desconocidas el apellido que tanto te costó descubrir. Sonríes ampliamente, y aunque él no forme parte de tu vida, te muestras orgullosa y levantas el rostro en alto; tú lo conociste… y él te salvó.

Lo percibes agotado, está jadeante, haz visto casi todos sus partidos y sabes que está a punto de quedarse sin fuerzas. Aprietas los puños desesperada, darías todo por ayudarlo como él lo hizo contigo.

-- ¡¡Vamos, Mitsui!!, ¡¡No te rindas!! – Gritas angustiada. Sientes el escozor de tus lágrimas quemando los ojos; como en aquella vez. Él no te escucha, lo sabes, pero el deseo de que tus palabras lleguen hasta su voluntad te impide flaquear. Sigues gritando, tratas de que note que alguien que está ahí, porque cree en él. – ¡¡Hisashi, tú puedes!! – Desgarras tu garganta.

Admiras su manera de pelear, él ha corrido usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y recupera un balón que pudo haberse perdido. Quieres llorar ante su obstinación, y es que él, se levanta de nuevo; como un guerrero.

El equipo contrario roba el balón y encesta: "No", piensas descorazonada. Su sueño se está perdiendo y duele como si fuera tu propia meta la que está siendo robada.

Te sientas en el lugar que desde los pocos minutos en que inició el partido dejaste vacío. Llevas las manos a tu rostro y lo cubres; temes ver lo que pueda pasar, odiarías verlo derrotado.

Las repugnantes escenas vividas un año atrás te asaltan sin piedad. Recuerdas con ansiedad cuando el chico al que amabas te golpeaba en un callejón oscuro. Sus palabras; tan humillantes, formaron parte de tus pesadillas por largo tiempo: "No vales nada sin mí", "Deberías agradecerme por fijarme en ti", puedes sentir como si lo estuvieras escuchando de nuevo.

De repente, en aquél lejano día, una orden fue tu salvación: "Hazte a un lado, no me dejas pasar".

Levantaste tu ausente mirada y contemplaste el endurecido rostro de un chico que miraba a tu atacante. Sus intensos ojos azules eran enmarcados por un largo y negro cabello liso. Su varonil voz te estremeció.

El chico que minutos antes golpeaba tu cuerpo sin remordimiento alguno, lo miró sonriendo; como si hubiera encontrado otra victima en la que descargar su coraje: "Quítame si tantas ganas tienes de pasar" Respondió el tonto al que habías entregado tu corazón. ¿Cómo es que terminaste con un tipo como él? No lo sabes, tal vez fue soledad: "Estúpida", te dices.

El aún desconocido, devolvió la sonrisa; una endemoniadamente y atractiva sonrisa que gritaba peligro: "De acuerdo, tú lo pediste" respondió sarcásticamente.

Lo siguiente que viste fue a tu ex amor tirado en el piso, sangrando; ese extraño lo había dejado inconsciente de un solo golpe. Sin que él lo pretendiera había recuperado tu propio honor. Lo miraste como si observaras un ángel.

Él se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar sobre sus pasos; sin seguir el camino por el que había peleado.

Tú no lo sabías, nunca te enteraste, pero debajo de ésa coraza de rudeza aún quedaba el chico al que no le agradaban las situaciones injustas, que luchaba por lo que creía correcto; por eso te defendió, sin que nadie, ni él, se enterara.

Debajo de esa máscara estaba un chico enfurecido consigo mismo; un joven que día a día, fechoría tras fechoría, se repetía que no estaba en el lugar indicado, él tenía que estar en una duela disfrutando del deporte para el que había nacido.

Antes de que él saliera por ése callejón, te miró por sobre su hombro; parecía disgustado.

"No deberías dejar que un estúpido te golpee o que te humille. Si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra; llorona" Te aconsejó el extraño colocando los puños sobre sus ojos y tallándolos fingidamente. Sobre tus mejillas caían lagrimas y poco a poco te levantaste.

Te sentías muy tonta por haber caído tan bajo, ¿en donde había quedado el orgullo con el que siempre luchabas? Quizás se fue detrás de todas las humillaciones recibidas, y aunque eso dolía, no era comparado con la idea de que él, tu salvador, pudiera haber sentido lastima por ti. Lo miraste con los ojos empañados por tus lágrimas.

"Ya no tengo esperanza para salir adelante" Respondiste en un hilo de voz, desconociéndote. Para tu propio enfado, notaste que el chico de intensa mirada azul contraía su ceño; como si creyera que eras una tonta. Se acercó lentamente a ti y después de algunos minutos de silencio, en donde sólo te contemplaba, habló:

"Alguna vez… una persona me dijo que… que no perdiera la esperanza hasta el último minuto… Quizás tú sí puedas hacer realidad esto" Te dijo con un extraño tono de voz melancólico.

Lo notaste enseguida, no se te escapó el hecho de que sus palabras significaran que él no consiguió respetar ése consejo.

Él te había dado una esperanza; el mejor regalo que alguien te hubiera dado jamás.

Una idea llegó a tu mente, quizás, si con tu deplorable estado conseguías demostrarle que podías salir adelante, entonces, tal vez, él también podría encontrar un poco de luz dentro de su oscuridad.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, limpiaste tus lagrimas y caminaste hasta el inconsciente cuerpo que tanto te había lastimado. Sonreíste al desconocido y sintiéndote feliz, golpeaste con todas tus fuerzas la entrepierna de tu ex amor; declarando así tu libertad.

"¡Ja, ja, ja! Bien hecho" Te alentó el chico de cabellos largos riendo alegremente ante esa muestra tuya de espontaneidad.

"Gracias por ayudarme" Respondiste de repente. Él paró de reír, levantó una ceja y ladeó un poco su rostro, como si la sola idea que reflejaban tus palabras le repulsara. Sonreíste para tus adentros, aún sin conocerlo sabías que él no era sincero consigo mismo, sólo traba de parecer un chico rudo aún cuando en el fondo se ocultara una buena persona.

"Sólo quité a un estorbo de mi camino" Te respondió tajante; justificando una buena acción. Asentiste. Algún día su propio ser saldría de ese escondite en que lo recluía y todas las personas a su alrededor se maravillarían con ésa hermosa persona; como tú lo habías hecho.

"De cualquier forma, gracias" Insististe. Él te miró unos instantes y secretamente agradeció ser él quien pudo sentirse, por un momento, importante para alguien. Resopló con fingido fastidio y giró dándote la espalda.

"Como sea; me voy. Cuídate y no vuelvas a dejar que alguien te ponga un dedo encima" Te dijo sin mirarte.

Tus manos escocían para impedir que se marchara, no estabas lista para dejarlo ir. Querías saber algo más de él, deseabas devolverle el favor que te hizo pero no sabías como… sólo eras una extraña con la que había coincidido, un momento fugaz que marcaría en tu vida un antes y un después.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntaste de manera angustiada. Sólo eso, querías un nombre, su nombre; algo que pudiera servirte para invocar tus futuros recuerdos. Él giró y te miró fijamente de nuevo, su ceño fruncido.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Podrías meterte en problemas si lo conoces… No soy precisamente una buena persona, ¿sabes?" Te dijo con ironía. Mordiste tu labio inferior. Aunque él tuviera una apariencia peligrosa, y veneno en sus palabras, no podías creer que una persona con tanta tristeza en su mirada te hiciera daño. Él también iba por la vida como un animal herido.

"Curiosidad; tal vez." Respondiste avergonzada por no encontrar una mejor excusa. Él rodó los ojos y suspiró exagerado. Giró y comenzó a caminar.

Antes de llegar a la esquina del callejón se detuvo y te miró de nuevo.

"Hisashi; confórmate con saber que mi nombre es Hisashi… Ahora vete a tu casa, es muy tarde y éste rumbo puede ser peligroso… Nos vemos, llorona" Te dijo y sin esperar una respuesta tuya se marchó.

Lo viste desaparecer y sonreíste.

"Nos vemos, pandillero" Susurraste al viento como respuesta. Caminaste para seguir el consejo que te había dado; irte a casa; mañana sería un día diferente, ¡Tú serías diferente!… ¡Nunca lo olvidarías!… Hisashi.

Unos meses después, la casualidad quiso que lo vieras de nuevo; muy diferente. Había recortado su cabello y su paso reflejaba confianza y alegría. Tú también habías cambiado tu estilo; usabas las prendas que te hacían sentir tú misma y regresaste a ser una chica segura de sí.

Se cruzó contigo por una calle. No tardaste ni un segundo en reconocerlo, habías memorizado ese atractivo rostro gracias a tus sueños. Él ni siquiera te miró, pensaste que tal vez no te recordaba y te dolió.

Miraste su playera: "Equipo de Basquetbol. Shohoku"

Ahora sabías en donde encontrarlo, en donde podrías verlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Seguirías cada combate suyo como la más fiel de sus admiradoras; siempre en el anonimato.

Y es por eso que ahora estabas en ése recinto, observándolo pelear para conseguir el campeonato del torneo de invierno; su último partido de preparatoria.

Limpias alguna traviesas lágrimas que han manchado tus mejillas y sonríes esperanzada de nuevo. Levantas tu cuerpo de ése asiento, miras el marcador; el partido está empatado ahora y sólo quedan unos segundos de juego.

Tus ojos automáticamente lo buscan. Él está reunido con su equipo escuchando las indicaciones de su entrenador. Sigue cansado, lo puedes percibir en su arrítmico respirar.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por él? No lo sabes; ¿agradecimiento, cariño… un amor platónico? No tienes idea; sólo quieres verlo feliz aunque él no sepa de tu existencia.

De repente, él mira hacia las gradas, a donde estás… clava sus ojos en los tuyos.

Te mira desde la distancia estudiándote. Te sientes muy nerviosa y a la vez alegre de que él te observara una vez más.

De pronto, puedes ver esa atractiva sonrisa curveando sus labios, lleva sus puños a los ojos y comienza a "tallarlos". Ríes contenta, ¡Te reconoció!, ¡Te recuerda! Ocupó ése gesto que algún día te hizo.

-- ¡¡No pierdas la esperanza, pandillero!! – Gritas más animada que nunca. Él ríe y todo su equipo lo observa con curiosidad. Asiente a tu petición través de la distancia y regresa su atención a las instrucciones del entrenador. Tu corazón palpita ruidosamente, y a pesar de las extrañadas miradas que caen en ti, no puedes dejar de sonreír.

El partido se reanuda. El pelirrojo saca el balón desde una esquina y manda un pase para el ahora capitán del equipo, Miyagi, quien dribla el balón magistralmente burlando a sus dos marcadores, manda un pase al chico de cabello negro y mirada somnolienta, quien realiza un tiro que es bloqueado por un elemento del equipo contrario… El pelirrojo recupera el rebote y aún cayéndose, manda un pase a Mitsui.

-- ¡¡Encesta, Hisashi!, ¡Encesta! – Gritas enloquecida.

Él se levanta con el balón en todo lo alto. Puedes observar un precioso arco que forma con sus brazos. El tiempo se detiene mientras lo ves disparar. Sigues la trayectoria del balón. El sonido que marca el fin del partido se escucha por todo el gimnasio, pero… ¡La canasta entra!, ¿Consiguió soltar el balón antes de que el partido terminara?… ¡El arbitro apunta con un gesto firme de sus manos hacia la duela!… ¡¡La canasta cuenta!!, ¡¡Shohoku ganó!!, ¡¡Mitsui lo consiguió!!

Ríes y lloras al mismo tiempo, la felicidad de saber que él ha cumplido con sus sueños te resulta indescriptible. Te abrazas con los desconocidos a tu alrededor, como si fueran grandes amigos, como Shohoku está haciendo entre ellos.

Todo es alegría y saltos de felicidad entre las personas que te rodean, ¡¡Te sientes parte del equipo!!

Te detienes un momento, y lo observas. Él está tan feliz que estremece tu corazón. Hisashi Mitsui está sonriendo como nunca lo habías visto desde tu anonimato.

Él voltea a verte y levanta los brazos de manera triunfal:

-- ¡¡Yo también pude lograrlo!! – Te grita y sabes a qué se refiere. Él y tú, consiguieron salir de las sombras en las que se encontraban. Su equipo lo rodea y lo abraza para que forme parte del festejo… Se lo llevan.

Limpias las alegres lágrimas de tu rostro y giras para marcharte. Él es feliz, y tú también. Él encontró su camino, como tu lo hiciste. Ahora, sólo te queda regocijarte por su felicidad… en un lugar aparte.

Caminas por las escaleras que te llevarán a la salida del Gimnasio y lo miras una vez más, riendo, abrazando a sus compañeros, ¡alegre!

-- Felicidades, pandillero… Creo que te quiero – Declaras sorprendiéndote ante tal descubrimiento.

Sonríes y te sonrojas; te marchas… Quizás algún día, ahora que sabes que él te recuerda, lo busques; tal vez podrás decirle lo que sientes. Pero por ahora… sólo lo dejarás disfrutar de su sueño hecho realidad.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado ésta pequeña historia extraña. Un beso para todos los que leyeron hasta aquí… ¡¡GRACIAS!!


End file.
